Epidemic
by Lionroar123
Summary: A normal day goes south extremely quickly. No-one knows what exactly is going on, but whatever it is, it must be stopped immediately. Please remain calm, and co-operate with the doctors and guards.


_I remember where I was when the signs first started. It was...summer I think. yeah. maybe the afternoon. I was with Darwin at school. The teacher was telling us something about...what was it... oh yeah it was flooding...you see there was weather alert... i think it was due to a high pressure storm cell or something. I was more interested in my weekend plans._

"And remember, even if it isn't raining where you are, rain further upstream can cause flash flooding. Now take this diagram down in your notes."

*RING*

"Alright, for your homework read pages 48-58 of your textbook, and answer the questions in excercise 13.4, and the extensions. It shouldn't take you more than 40 minutes. When you have tucked in your chairs you can leave'

Gumball and Darwin ran out of class creating a whirlwind behind him as he left. As they ran down the hall he saw the nurse treating Penny. He stopped suddenly and Darwin ran into the back of him, throwing him to the ground. Gumball glared at him as he picked himself up and walked over to the nurse. She was sweating profusely, and Penny was behind an array of medical equipment. The nurse walked sluggishly over too him.

"Can I help you Mr. Watterson?"

"I just want to speak to Penny for a second"

"I am afraid that will not be possible, I'm sorry"

"Common... just one second? I promise I won't do anything"

"No. Leave before I have to call the principal"

"Ok..ok.. Im going now."

Gumball left the office with restrained anger. Darwin walked back over to him.

"I think I scraped my knee, you okay Gumball?"

"Whats her problem? Jesus"

"Maybe she just had a bu-'

Darwin was cut off by the doors at the end of the corridor bursting open and two paramedics running towards the nurses office, followed by a team of white-clad doctors, wheeling complex equipment. Gumball and Darwin dashed into an empty classroom and looked outside the window. There was an ambulance, as well as several white vans stamped with a blue WHO logo. The sound of radios and sirens had now filled the previously school like atmosphere and shouting and confusion could be heard from the students inside the building.

They both ran back over the the nurses office. The doctors and paramedics were surrounding a medical bed, presumably holding Penny. Gumball heard the irregular beep of a heart rate monitor. He then heard one of the doctors shout something as coughing filled the air before a massive wretch emanated from the bed and a mist sprayed from behind the medical devices. Gumball attempted to move into the office but Darwin pushed him back.

" LET ME GO!'

'GUMBALL, SHES SICK YOU DONT KNOW WHAT SHE HAS, WE NEED TO MOVE AWAY"

One of the doctors then moved away the equipment and Gumball saw his girlfriend for the first time that day. She was covered head to toe in rashes, and her skin was literally peeling off, as some of the doctors attempted to replace it with artificial wadding, but in some places pure muscle was exposed. Her face was a grimace of pure pain, and her back was arched as she attempted to draw in air. Her blood was coming out of every orfice, especially her mouth and dripped viscously onto the floor. She wretched again, and the doctors stepped back as she hacked up a chunk of tissue onto the floor. The heart rate monitor flatlined and as Gumball tore his eyes away from the gruesome scene and ran he heard the vain attempts of the doctors de-fibrillating her.

He ran for the main school door, but found them locked, with guards outside facing away from them. The guards were wearing yellow suits and held machine guns.

"Something is seriously wrong Darwin..."

As they both desperately tried to find an open door around the school he heard the Principle talking shakily over the tannoy.

"Students, due to a minor virus outbreak in the school, we have been place under lockdown until it is under control. There is no need to worry, and we request that you co-operate with the doctors and guards. We may be here for a few days and therefore classroom 101 will serve as a dormitory for class 1a,102,for 1b,103 for 1c, 104 for 2a, 105 for 2b,201 for 2c and on. The full lists are outside my office and sleeping supplies are inside classroom 304.

Please remain calm."


End file.
